You Killed Him
by Alyssa Tolensky
Summary: The last scene of "Devil's Rejects" if Otis' son Wolf had been in the car with them during their final hours. SPOILERS.


As Otis continued driving down the seemingly abandoned highway, his ten-year-old son, Wolf slept in the passenger seat while Baby and Captain Spaulding slept in the back seat of the little convertible. Nearly all of the passengers were covered in blood, knife wounds, and bullet holes. Otis continued driving with holes in his hands from the nails that had been driven through his hands to a chair several hours ago.

Minutes passed and he still pressed on through the blistering heat, trying desperately in vain to ignore the pain all over his body. He glanced in the rearview mirror at his sister and her father who were covered in each others' blood. Luckily, they were both still breathing. He looked over at his eldest son curled up in the passenger seat still wearing his blood stained grey shirt he had worn the day before. Otis smiled as he turned his attention back to the road.

Then the thought hit him, 'What about the rest of the Firefly family?' Obviously, Rufus was shot and killed, they had watched Tiny walk into their burning home, and since Mother Firefly had stayed behind with Rufus, no doubt that somewhere along the line, Wydell killed her too. The question was, did the rest make it? Otis' girlfriend Ali Rae, Brandee, Ravelli, Lionel, Benjamin? Were they still alive or was Wolf the last of Otis' blood relations?

All of these thoughts slowed down as Otis saw up ahead, a road block waiting for them. He stopped the car waking up everyone sleeping in the car. No one needed to say a word to understand what was going on or what was going to happen. This is where the Firefly family would make their final stand. Wolf sat up and saw the line of police readying their guns behind the safety of their vehicles. Otis loaded his gun as did Baby and Spaulding. But Wolf…

"Son," Otis said turning to Wolf and lightly grasping his son's arms. "I want you to duck behind your seat okay?" he asked as calmly as he could.

Wolf nodded. "Okay, dad." He replied.

"I want you to cover your ears and keep your eyes closed, you understand?" Otis said trying to keep himself from crying.

"I understand." Wolf said not really fully understanding what was going to happen. "Dad…are we…are we gonna die?" he asked.

Otis shook his head. "Just sit behind your seat, okay?"

"Okay."

Otis wrapped his arms around his son tightly knowing that this would be the very last time. Just then, a single tear escaped and traveled down Otis' dirty cheek. "I love you, son." He whispered. "It's gonna be alright…I promise."

"I love you, too, Dad." Wolf replied hugging his dad tightly, too. Finally, they let each other go and Wolf climbed behind the seat and covered his ears and closed his eyes. Suddenly, the car rolled forward and all at once, the sound of gun shots, and the sound of Wolf's family's screams filled the air. Wolf screamed while still keeping his eyes shut and his ears covered to trying to block out the sound of his family's utter suffering.

After a few short moments, the car stopped moving, and the air was finally still. Wolf slowly took his hands away from his ears and heard nothing, but silence. Slowly he opened his eyes to see both his Aunt Baby and Grandpa Spaulding dead in the back seat. He gasped and suddenly remembered his dad. He clamored up from behind the seat as the cops were heading for the car.

Wolf climbed over into the passenger seat to find his father dead in the drivers' seat. Wolf shook his head in disbelief.

"Dad?" Wolf said putting a hand on his father's thick wrist. "Dad? Dad, please…please wake up." Wolf said, tears forming in his eyes. He took two fingers and put them on his father's wrist, but found no pulse. "No…" Wolf said hot salty tears falling down his face. "Daddy, please…no." He rested his head on his father's chest and cried while clutching his father's dirty grey muscle shirt.

"Son?" A police officer said standing over the boy. Wolf looked up into the yellow shades of the officer.

"My dad…you…you killed him." He said, tears streaming down his face.

"Boy, you need to come with us down to the station." He said extending his hand to Wolf to help him out of the car. Wolf took a hold of Otis' shirt.

"No! I won't leave him! I won't!" Wolf cried. "I won't leave my daddy here!" Just then, another officer grabbed a hold of Wolf from behind him. "No!" Wolf screamed reaching out for his father's corpse. "No! DADDY!" He continued to cry as the officers strapped him into the cop car. Wolf turned to look out the back window and watched as the little convertible slowly disappeared in the distance. He turned back around realizing, because the rest of his family was dead, he was the last Firefly left…that is if his mother and brothers and sisters were still alive.


End file.
